


Oranges and Lemons

by goodways



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Concerned Magnus, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, I wrote this as soon as 2x08 aired sooooo, M/M, Smut, alec is a natural, its a little fluffy, they have a tiny discussion about the roof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodways/pseuds/goodways
Summary: After the party Magnus and Alec need to clean up a little, talk a little, kiss a little. Alec tastes faintly of sangria.I wrote this just after 2x08 aired so this is assuming that Magnus and Alec didn’t go all the way in 2X07.





	Oranges and Lemons

Once everyone was gone it was just himself, Alec, and a messy loft. Alec had told his siblings to go and that he would be fine. After the tenth time of telling them, they finally left. Magnus looked at the three of them talking in hushed voices, the love and concern obvious on their faces. A strange weight fell on the six of them as they said their goodbyes, the events of the night had changed them all.

Half of him wished that Alec would confide in his siblings and go back to the institute to be comforted by his family, but the other half didn’t want to let the younger man out of his sight after tonight.

When Magnus heard the door click shut he knew it was time to get to work fixing the place, he couldn’t wake up to reminders of this in the morning. Chairs were smashed and glasses were broken in his fight with Iris, Magnus took small relief in the fact that nothing too ancient or sentimental was lost.

He clicked his fingers to begin putting various books back onto shelves, blue magic streaming from his fingertips in waves that flowed through the air. Alec shrugged off his blazer and walked over to him, he touched his arm and bent down to fix the shelf himself.

“You’ve exerted yourself enough.” Alec said, seriously. He knew Alec wasn’t for words or sappy moments of comfort, but he was very good at helping people practically when they most needed it, doing it without a second thought.

Magnus waved a hand nonchalantly to dismiss the idea. “I’m fine, Alexander-“

“Just go rest, I’ve got this.” The Shadowhunter interrupted.

He had to be honest with himself, Alec was right, he was exhausted.

He tried to give the younger man a look that said thank you but he was already busy putting the loft into the state it was before the ambush. He wanted to talk to Alec about the night but he knew that it was no use, once Alec set his mind on something, tunnel vision took over, and Magnus knew he’d have to wait. Most of the time he admired the Shadowhunter’s determinism but he was beginning to see that this trait had devastating consequences to himself.

Reluctantly, Magnus retired to the bedroom and got changed into his silk crimson pyjamas, and climbed into bed. He had to admit it felt good to rest back against the soft, duck feather filled pillows after a long day of…well…chaos. His body began to sink into the mattress, muscles relaxing, finally. It was just typical that after all the rushed last minute party planning trying to please Shadowhunters, that it would get crashed by a warlock. In the last few weeks his life had taken some unexpected routes, though some extremely pleasant ones he might add.

Magnus let out a sigh and leaned to glance out the doorway to see if Alec was there. He wasn’t sure if Alec would come to bed with him. He definitely hoped so. Alec had slept in Magnus’ bed last night but Magnus had awoken to an emptiness next to him and a note scribbled on the back of a receipt that the Shadowhunter must have had in his pocket.

_Magnus,_  
_I’m sorry to I have to go. Shadowhunter work._  
_I’ll come by later._  
_Thank you for everything…_  
_Alec_

Magnus honestly didn’t mind but he couldn’t deny that he’d looked forward to waking up next to the Shadowhunter.

. 

After around twenty minutes of reading an old Indonesian spell book, Alec came into the bedroom and began to nonchalantly disrobe his attire. An attire that was so well suited to his body, he might add, that he was certain that Alec did not pick it out himself. He’d have to thank Isabelle for that.

It was definitely not the first time he’d seen the Shadowhunter without a shirt but it was still as breath taking as the first. He watched without shame as Alec stripped down to just his black cotton boxer briefs. Runes were scattered all over the younger man’s pale torso and arms, signs of battle and strength. His muscles were god-like and Magnus couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Alec turned around to head towards the bed. Magnus sighed and obviously let his eyes roll up and down the other man’s body, “My party gets crashed and my spell book gets stolen, but it looks like every cloud has a silver lining” He smiled.

Alec just rolled his eyes and climbed underneath the covers but he couldn’t hide the slight smile that was brought out by the warlocks flirting.

His eyes were closed but his brow was furrowed. Magnus could see that the tension hadn’t left his shoulders. In fact he didn’t think he’d seen Alexander look completely relaxed all week.

Magnus could feel his heart ache looking at him. He’d seen guilt before, of course he had, so much of it over centuries, felt his own fair share. But he could see that Alec was still holding on to his so tightly, like a punishment that cut him even deeper the more tightly he gripped it.

He knew what caused Alec to go to the roof. He heard shouting about Joclyen and no matter how hard Clary tried to talk him down, Alec wouldn’t give in. He didn’t want to think about what would’ve happened if he hadn’t heard the shouts, if he hadn’t gotten to Alec on time, if he’d let Alec fall—No, he couldn’t think about that.

Magnus let out a loud sigh, “So,” He began. “Do you want to talk about it?”

He realised his own shoulders were getting tense.

“Talk about what?” Alec muttered, without opening his eyes. He could see the muscles under his jaw clench.

He touched Alec’s arm lightly, “Less than an hour ago you jumped off the balcony and nearly-“

Alec open his eyes and looked sternly at him. “I was under a spell, Magnus.”

“Iris’ spell alters what you hear and see, not what you do.” Magnus said.

“What do you want me to say?” Alec began to sit up and Magnus feared that he would get up and walk away from this.

None the less, Magnus had to keep pushing. Alec would never tell him unless it was drawn out of him. “Nothing, I just- Alexander- you need to know that what happened to Jocyeln wasn’t your fault-“ He reassured.

“Yeah, everyone keeps saying that, it doesn’t make a difference. She’s still dead.” Alec said, his voice getting slightly sharper.

_Keep pushing._

“Clary doesn’t blame you Alec, no one does.”

“Listen, I’m fine-“ Alec snapped.

_Keep pushing._

“No you’re not, Alexander please just talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to talk about, I don’t know what you want me to say. I let a demon in Magnus, I let a demon possess my family, what if it hadn’t been Jocyeln? What if it had been Isabelle?” Alec said, his words coming out of his mouth quicker than his mind could process it.

Maybe that was the trick with Alec, push him so he couldn’t over think things. However, he knew that was a dangerous game, push too much and he could lose him.

Magnus placed a hand on his shoulder trying to get Alec to look at him. “It still wouldn’t have been your fault. No one saw the demon attack coming, you couldn’t have. Izzy is fine, your whole family is safe Alexander-“

Alec brushed him off but turned to look at him. “No Magnus, they’re not, they’re never going to be, the war has already started, we’re already on the front lines, I can’t protect anyone anymore, Jace can’t even trust the clave anymore and neither can I” Magnus could hear the utter frustration in the younger man’s voice.

“Well, maybe not trusting the clave is the best thing for everyone right now.” Said Magnus.

Alec let out a long breath like he’d just emptied out his thoughts, even though Magnus knew that was only the start, and leaned his head back against the pillows and closed his eyes again.

“It just feels like everything we’ve ever known – everything is just- it’s just everything’s so, so, so-“

“Fucked?” Magnus finished.

“Yeah.” Alec smiled and let out a small laugh, Magnus’ heart warmed.

He could see the tension in Alec’s shoulders had eased. A faint smile tugging on his lips. Maybe that was the best Magnus could do for now.

“Thank you.” Alec said.

Magnus smiled, “Well I’m known for being great with words-“

“For the party, Max had a good time.” Alec turned on his side to look at him.

He resisted the urge to run his hand over the Shadowhunter’s slightly ruffled hair. “It was my pleasure. He’s going to be a great Shadowhunter. I see a lot of you in him.”

That was true. Maryse and Robert were both powerful and assertive leaders, along with all their faults, but the blunt curiosity was all from Alec.

“He is isn’t he?” Alec beamed,” Listen, all of his questions-“

Magnus put up a hand to stop Alec from apologising. “I’ve heard worse, Alexander I’ve lived for centuries, the curiosity of a ten year old hardly bothers me.”

Alec nodded but Magnus could see that Alec wanted to say something. He could see his mind working the way it always does when the Shadowhunter was trying to come up with the right words.

“Your eyes- they’re um- well they’re-“

“Yes, Alexander?” Magnus’ smile widened.

“They’re magical.”

“Well I am a warlock-“

“You know what I mean…you always do.” Said Alec seriously.

“Wow, when Isabelle was teasing me about the honeymoon phase, I didn’t expect these grand romantic lines, I truly am swooning, Alexander.” Magnus teased.

Magnus wouldn’t let Alec see it, but it truly did touch his heart. His eyes were seen as demonic by many people over the years….even the ones closest to him. Alec excepting his warlock mark meant that he was truly the man Magnus thought him to be, unjudging of him.

“Well, if you’re going to make fun of me…” Alec smiled and began to turn away.

“What are you going to do about it, Shadowhunter?”

For a moment Magnus thought he’d gone too far. Maybe Alec didn’t want to think sexually now, maybe last night was enough. Maybe today had just been too much.

Magnus stopping thinking when Alec raised an eyebrow and leaned down to kiss him. His lips were soft and new. They hadn’t done nearly enough kissing since the wedding in Magnus opinion.

Magnus’ hand came to cup Alec’s jaw as his weight shifted so his elbow held him up on one side of Magnus’ face but his lower body was still far from his own on the opposite side of Magnus.

The kiss was sweet and he didn’t think he’d ever get used to the feeling of Alec’s lips sliding ever so slightly over his own.

Much to Magnus’ dismay, Alec pulled back from the kiss but his eyes were wide and still wondered over Magnus’ mouth.

“Why is it that the world is ending, but I can’t stop thinking about you?” Alec said, quietly with a slight shake of his head. Almost like he didn’t realise he said it aloud.

Magnus was grateful he was laid down on the bed otherwise he definitely would have fainted. How embarrassing that would have been. He never thought Alec, the brave, fearless, leader would be the type to talk so sweetly. He was definitely getting to know this man.

He felt very privileged to know that Alec would rather die than say those words with someone other than himself hearing. Magnus also knew that the responsibility of having Alec’s heart in his hands was a big one and not something he took lightly.

“Well, even I don’t have the answers to everything.” Magnus tried to say casually. Even though he was not feeling casual in the slightest.

Alec returned back to laying fully on his own side of the bed.

“I’m sorry I had to leave early this morning.” Alec apologised, biting his lower lip.

Magnus knew that couldn’t be legal, maybe Alec secretly knew and did it just to torture him.

“It’s fine I saw your note”

“I got a call and I had to go.”

“I already told you that I’m not going anywhere.” Magnus said softly.

Magnus looked at Alec, he again had the look on his face that told him he wanted to say something.

“What is it, Alexander?”

“Last night was…” Alec looked like just saying that had gotten him out of breath and dizzy.

But they didn’t take their eyes off each other’s. Small smiles tugging the edges of both their lips.

“was…” Magnus prompted.

“Good.” Alec said.

“Good?” Magnus said.

Alec looked as if he’d suddenly just realised what he’d said and began stuttering adorably. “Well I mean- it was well- you- the whole- I just –“

“I’ll take it as a compliment.” Magnus leaned and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

And probably lingered longer than he should have.

“Did you know Jace can feel it through your bond?” He asked.

Alec had a look of complete look of horror. “He can what?”

“Relax, not that far.” Magnus laughed.

Alec didn’t look that much more relived but he did rest his head back against the pillows. The tops of his prominent cheekbones dusted with a light blush.

“So he knows?” Said Alec, “So does Izzy.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows, “Wow, you Lightwoods certainly like to make it a family affair, don’t you?”

Alec rolled his eyes again and suddenly became very interested in fiddling with the threads on Magnus’ maroon bed sheets.

“I’m glad we didn’t go all the way.” He spoke up again, without looking at Magnus.

“I’m not sure if I should be taking that one as a compliment.” Magnus teased.

The previous night when Alec arrived at the loft, determined to reach the sex step and pulling him in with burning hot kisses, was definitely tempting.

Hell, it was more than tempting.

However, when Alec came in his boxers without even reaching third base, Magnus convinced him that taking each step slowly would be more fun.

And Magnus would absolutely make sure it was fun.

Alec settled at the end of the night having had two orgasms and received his first blowjob. Magnus would definitely call the night a success

Magnus ran his tongue across his lower lip remembering the taste of the man on his lips. He didn’t understand how he was ever supposed to think straight again, not when he’d finally heard the quiet noises that Alec so desperately tried to keep back when the Warlock’s warm mouth descended over him, after a fair amount of teasing of course.

He loved the way Alec had no idea what to do with his hands and kept bunching them up in the satin sheets before eventually tying them up in Magnus’ hair.

God, how Magnus had moaned when he did that.

It was embarrassing really, how the virginal Shadowhunter made him lose his senses, how one of Alec touches could do ridiculous things to him.

It hadn’t taken long for Alec to reach his second orgasm of the night, he was young, touched starved, and seemed to be completely lost in Magnus’ warmth.

Of course Magnus didn’t mind in the slightest. He would’ve done it for hours if it meant that he’d get to hear those beautiful moans when he finally came. His own name had never sounded so sinful than it did when the Shadowhunter moaned it out as his come was spilling down Magnus’ throat.

 _God Magnus, hold it together!_ He tried to snap himself out of the memory.

“I think I like the whole moving slow thing.” Alec smiled.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He could see that Alec’s yes had glazed over with the exact same memory.

He could also see the tent that was starting to form underneath the bed sheet, near Alec’s crotch.

Magnus smirked. “Well, if it’s slow you want Alexander,” Magnus leaned up and gracefully put either one of his legs each side of Alec’s hips so he was straddling him. “Then I shall happily oblige.”

Alec’s hands fell to Magnus’ hips and gripped them. He looked up at Magnus through dark thick eyelashes with awe, mouth slightly open and licked his lips. His hands were holding him tightly almost as if Magnus would vanish into thin air. Alec’s eyes were on him, mesmerised.

He felt incredibly dirty feeling Alec’s hardening warmth right underneath him. But also amazing.

He undid each button on his shirt slowly, savouring the way Alec almost drooled watching intently as inch by inch a bit more of Magnus’ chest became exposed, until the garment fully slipped of his shoulders and onto the bedroom floor.

“You don’t have to I-“ Alec began.

“Shh.” Magnus smiled, his hands cupping Alec’s neck.

Magnus brought Alec’s lips to his own and kissed him deeply. He felt the Shadowhunter sigh into the kiss, hands gripping even tighter around his waist sending shivers down his spine.

His hands slipped up into Alec’s hair and pulled slightly on the thick locks as their kiss got more intense. He couldn’t believe that Alec had never kissed anyone before Magnus, he was a natural. Well, maybe that was just his own bias.

Last night the kisses had been mostly gentle and sweet, apart from the ones he was greeted with at the front door. But this. This was nothing like any of their other kisses. It was hard, desperate, and full of all the emotions and words they knew they wanted to tell each other but couldn’t yet.

Alec’s lips began moving across his jaw to his neck. He was already learning what made the Warlock go crazy with need. When Alec started to cover his neck in open mouthed kisses Magnus’ hips moved on their own accord. Alec let out a surprised gasp when Magnus ground his hips down, putting pressure on the strained confines of his boxers.

When Alec couldn’t take anymore of Magnus’ rocking hips, or else he’d explode, he moved down to his chest. He placed his hands on the young Shadowhunter’s shoulders looking down to see the Alec not leaving any part neglected. Magnus chest was smooth and hairless and he felt like he was being worshipped as Alec littered the skin with light kisses. He felt Alec hesitate slightly, before he felt teeth on his nipple. Magnus hissed at the sensation that shot through him and Alec started to give the area little licks and sucks.

Magnus used his fingers under Alec’s chin to bring him into a bruising kiss. Alec’s tongue invaded his mouth which made his toes curl and a sound come from the back of his throat. He didn’t mind that Alec was incredibly eager, in fact he loved it, he loved feeling that the man wanted him so badly, and honestly, Magnus wasn’t going to deny Alec anything.

He could feel Alec hands moving up and down his back which made him sigh into the kiss and pull the Shadowhunter closer. Then suddenly his world was flipped, he was on his back, the younger man on top of him.

“Alexander-“

Alec looked down at him with so much lust and wanting, “Last night was amazing for me-“ He began.

Magnus smiled, “I assure you it was amazing for me to I-“

“I want tonight to be amazing for you.” Alec said bluntly.

“Alexander you don’t have to-“Magnus reached his hand up to cup Alec’s cheek, as a sign of reassurance that it was okay to stop.

Alec turned his head to place a soft, sweet kiss on Magnus’ palm.

“I want to Magnus, please” Said the Shadowhunter.

Magnus pulled him into another deep kiss, hoping that it would translate as “ _Yes, definitely yes, one hundred times yes, take me now_.”

It was all teeth and tongue with Alec biting his lip in a way that made Magnus forget everything bad in the world. Alec tasted faintly of sangria, the taste of oranges and lemons playing on his tongue. He smiled at that. Alec had promised to try it even though he wasn’t a big drinker. Magnus was still yet to discover the Shadowhunter’s drink.

The taste of fruits and Alec made him lick the younger man’s tongue and he could feel Alec groan deep in his throat. The feeling of Alec’s soft wet tongue moving against his was something he wanted again and again.

Alec wrapped his arms around him tightly and began slowly grinding himself against Magnus. In a pathetic way it made Magnus’ heart swell, feeling like a teenager caught in the thrills of making out for the first time.

Alec’s lips travelled down to his neck and he sucked on a spot just below his ear that made Magnus’ eyes roll back and hips come up to meet Alec’s thrusts.

He was completely fine with letting Alec do whatever felt right to him, to follow his own instincts, to make himself feel good.

And there was no way to deny that whatever felt good for Alec, would feel exquisite for Magnus.

“ _Alexander_.” Magnus sighed, encouraging Alec to continue.

He was totally content, even though blood was rushing through his veins at a mile a minute, going straight to his hardening cock.

Alec began his decent down his body devoting light kisses to every inch of his chest.

Every so often the younger man would come up to kiss him with a smile across his face, making him melt into the mattress.

He found himself smiling into the kisses. Alec told him on their first date that he thought he could never have what he wanted but Magnus was the same. He never thought in a million years he’d be able to lie back in his bed, completely relaxed, and kiss the beautiful Shadowhunter like this.

Alec ran his tongue across Magnus’ stomach nipping and kissing his skin, just as Magnus had done to him the night before. Magnus could see that Alec was learning through imitation and was learning fast. Perks of dating a trained Shadowhunter, he guesses.

Magnus bit his lip when Alec came to the sensitive skin of his lower abdomen, just above where his bottoms rested. The man kissed, licked and grazed his teeth along the caramel skin and hesitated.

By now, Alec had made his way down Magnus’ body to the point where the sheets were around his shoulders, Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s cheek to get him to look at him.

Alec did.

The younger man’s lips were red and his eyes were shining. He looked at the Warlock with something more serious than lust, something sweeter.

Magnus saw no sign of unwillingness or rejection.

Instead Alec pulled down the piece of clothing and began placing open-mouthed kisses on the extremely sensitive skin where his hips met his thighs.

“Oh Alexander.” He moaned shamelessly, throwing his head back into the pillows and concentrating on the unbelievable things happening to his lower body.

Alec’s mouth kissed everywhere except where Magnus needed him most. He silently cursed himself for doing this to Alec yesterday because Alec was learning from his own drawn out teasing. It was torture.

Alec’s hands held his thighs apart and wide so he could access want he wanted to easier and Magnus felt exposed in a way that made his heart race at a pace he didn’t think was possible.

He could feel his magic ticking through his veins and his need increased with anticipation.

He shut his eyes tightly, trying to force his hands not to grip the teasing Shadowhunter’s hair and shove his warm, wet mouth over his cock.

He didn’t have to wait much longer as Alec gave an experimental long lick from the very base of his cock to the leaking tip.

Magnus let out a shaking sigh and grabbed the man’s shoulder.

Alec obviously liked this reaction and did the same movement again, and again, and again, letting Magnus only get a taste of the wet heat he wanted to plunge into. He dragged his tongue slowly up the length of the prominent vein and it was lucky Alec had a strength rune to hold his hips to keep him down. The large strong hands gripping hold of him made him feel completely at Alec’s mercy. It was a wonderful feeling.

Then, Alec began sucking on the tip and circling his tongue deliciously slow then quick circles.

The movements were so obviously virginal, but that’s what made Magnus’ toes curl and nails scratch at the younger man’s shoulders. Alec was so innocent but so very eager and willing to please and Magnus had no desire to stop him from doing so. However, every time Alec did a movement he got better and better and it was becoming harder and harder for Magnus to keep the noises he was making at a reasonable volume.

Alec began to edge his lips further down Magnus’ cock whilst one hand was playing with his balls. Magnus could tell from the moving of the mattress that the younger man was grinding down to get friction on his untouched cock and that made Magus so hungry for him he couldn’t stand it.

Choruses of “ _Alexander,” “Yes, yes, yes, like that_.” And “ _God Alexander, you’re so good_.” Escaped him as Alec’s lips took in more and more of Magnus into the warmth of his mouth.

When Alec started to gag slightly, and his untrained gag reflex wouldn’t let him fit anymore of Magnus into his mouth he started moving up and down his cock, head bobbing in variations of speeds.

His moans were becoming more and more difficult to hide but he was beginning not to care.

Alec began to gain confidence and started switching between taking Magnus into his mouth fully and licking up his entire length and sucking the tip whilst working the length with his fist.

This is ridiculous, Magnus thought. His second time in bed and he’s already made you a mess.

He could only dream of what the younger man could do to him once he’d gained more experience.

“ _God, Alexander!_ ” He leaned down to look at Alec, as this was a sight he definitely wanted to remember. He almost passed out right then and there as his eyes connected with the Shadowhunter’s, his pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock.

That was enough to get Magnus there. Alec continued sucking him whilst making eye contact but it wasn’t for long before the coil that had tightened in his stomach released and the burning heat of euphoria shot through his body.

He moaned and whimpered through it. He couldn’t remember anyone making him feel like this, at least not for a very long time.

Eventually, he opened his eyes to see his gorgeous Shadowhunter’s cheeks, lips, and chin covered with his come. He obviously wasn’t prepared, but it made for a beautiful image.

Magnus definitely thought it was a possibility that he would come again at the sight.

Alec looked up at him with a smile on his face like he couldn’t quite believe what he’d just done. It was adorable. Magnus couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“Come here.” Magnus said, beckoning Alec to come up the bed to him.

Alec did and Magnus held his jaw firmly and licked and kissed the come from the other man’s face. When he pulled back Alec looked at him dazed and possibly ready for another round.

Alec gave him a deep kiss then settled down next to him, looking incredibly pleased with himself. A bright smile on his face, blush on his cheeks and ruffled hair.

“Well Alexander…” Magnus sighed and relaxed against the pillows. “You look like you had fun yourself.”

Magnus looked down at the darker patch on Alec’s boxers.

Alec’s blush deepened and he looked away from Magnus.

“So that was good….that was good for you?” Said Alec, finally meeting Magnus’ gaze

“Alexander…that was more than perfect for me.” Magnus said softly.

Magnus leaned across to kiss the Shadowhunter. He tasted himself but could still detect the hint of sangria. When they pulled away they both got comfortable underneath the covers

Alec sighed in relief and closed his eyes. The tension had disappeared in his shoulders, his brows weren’t furrowed and Alexander Lightwood looked completely relaxed.

“I could stay here forever.” Alec said, then let out a yawn.

“I could keep you here forever.” Magnus joked. Alec smiled.

“We both have jobs.” He said.

“Technicalities.” Magnus said dismissingly.

Alec shuffled a bit closer to him, not touching but enough that he could feel the Shadowhunter’s body heat. He fell asleep that night content that this thing that he and Alec had was strong enough to make it through.

 

**Author's Note:**

> WELL, there you go!  
> Hope you liked it.  
> I do have more written for these two if you wanna read them ... :)


End file.
